


Make it a Game

by Komiashi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komiashi/pseuds/Komiashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up to find Lance gone and a mysteriously messy poster board taped to your wall. Where is Lance and what is this game he's trying to play?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it a Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is the first I'm posting my work on this site. I really hope you like it and hopefully it leaves the same impact on you as it had on me when I was writing it. Have a great read and enjoy your day.

        It was really no secret that Lance loved you. The way his eyes sparkled every time he spoke your name or the way he'd kiss you every time you'd bring him lunch to work no matter who was watching. The two of you were just meant for each other, your sister would say when the two of you visited for Christmas or Thanksgiving. There were numerous amounts of times where you and Lance would sit on the floor in front of the fireplace just talking and holding one another and more times where your sister would find you both asleep in the same position.        

        But today when you woke up, Lance wasn't next to you in bed like normal. It seemed like he wasn't in the house at all. No water was running. No loud clanks of dishes in the Kitchen downstairs. It was like he didn't come home last night, though you distinctly remembered him holding you and singing the Spanish lullaby you loved.        

        You sat up and looked around, (e/c) eyes meeting a large poster board of messily written letters. "I u a e." You read aloud, raising a confused eyebrow. "What are you trying to tell me, Lance?"        

        Getting out of bed, you pulled on a pair of sweatpants and your Spanish boyfriend's t-shirt, then carefully took the poster board off of the wall. You turned it around to make sure there was nothing important on the back, only finding the words ' _Find the missing letters_ '. A giggle fell through your lips at the present challenge, loving how your boyfriend took the time to make a game out of whatever he had planned.        

        It took you half an hour, utilizing the hints that were placed on the back of each letter. Once you found them all, you sat at the dining room table and rearranged the letters on the poster board. You were growing anxious by the minute, nervousness clouding your concentration once you had the first and last word together. Your heart swelled as you placed the last few letters on the board, tears threatening to spill down your cheeks at what laid in front of you.        

        _Will you marry me_      

        The doorbell rang after a few minutes of trying to gather your overwhelming emotions. You turned and rushed to the door, tears defying you and running down your cheeks uncontrollably. On the door was another poster board, this one filled with nothing but question marks of many different colors.        

        You opened the door finding Lance on one knee and holding up a box with the most beautiful ring you've ever seen. He was dressed normally, though a single rose was hanging from his mouth. You threw yourself at him, crying happily as your arms wrapped around his neck. He gave a sweet laugh, the kind you'd hear when someone was overly joyed.        

        "So, is that a yes, mi reina?" He sat back, holding you to him while running a hand through your messy (h/c) hair. You pulled away a bit to look at him, his dark blue eyes filled with concern. Taking his face in your hands, you lay your forehead on his; both of your noses touching. He took the rose out of his mouth, placing it into your hair where he thought it would look best.

        "Yes, Lance. I'll marry you." The two of you shared a kiss, the first of many as soon-to-be husband and wife. He smiled once you broke apart, taking the ring and slipping it onto your left ring finger.

        "I love you, mi reina." Your noses touched again as he pecked your lips.

        "I love you, too."        


End file.
